You don't have to be alone
by Byzinha Lestrange
Summary: "You should've had told me. You should've had, like, punched me and made me listen to you. I'd never let you go through all that stuff by yourself." / Don't mind my obsession. T for strong language.


WTF I just wrote.

Anyway. My eternal gratitude to "theartistprince" for making it suck less. Kind of based on Coldplay's _A Message_ - because Coldplay has the best songs ever.

Sorry :(

BTW, characters are not mine. If so, I promise I wouldn't make they suffer so much (liar)

* * *

><p><strong>You Don't Have To Be Alone<strong>

"_And I'm not gonna take it back;_

_and I'm not gonna say I don't mean that"_

_Coldplay_

"Did you know that people are saying some awful things about you?"

"No! What?"

"It's just so ridiculous. I don't want you to be upset, okay?"

"Alo, what is it?" Mini demanded

He shook his head, clearly disgusted with the statements. "They're saying that you look fat. I don't understand that at all. All I see is how beautiful you look right now,"He was confident in a way she wasn't used to see. "And Mini... I think you never looked so beautiful."

Her eyes were bright and she couldn't do anything but smile. He was just so sweet.

"Thanks, Farmboy."

"Please try to not care about what they say for a change, okay?"

"Okay."

It was the last time they had a proper conversation and in that moment she thought everything would be fine**, **but she didn't need to wait much longer for Alo to be cold again. She knew she had fucked up big style, but she never thought he'd carry this scar for so long.

She also knew it was her turn to sort things out. She'd been trying but the only problem was that he never listens to her, not anymore. He merely gets annoyed very quickly and leaves, not even giving her a chance for anything.

Time was running out and already was hard to hide her seven**-**month bump, even with all the clothes tricks Franky taught her. And that was just the beginning. She had to take a piss every hour and so, her back hurts like fuckand she was always tired.

It definitely wasn't an easy pregnancy; her doctor said she had to be extra careful all the time. Her baby was quite fragile, which didn't make sense at allin her mind, because Alo was so strong. At the end of the day, she always gets to the same conclusion: it was her fault.

Right now, she was fucking tired of him ignoring her. He was speaking with Rich about something like, "True love is impossible to find"

Mini couldn't help but interrupt. "Maybe you're looking for it in the wrong places.**"**

He looked at her serious and responded with a simple, "Yeah, of course**,**" before leave the room. Mini sighed.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." She tried to get up quickly, but her baby belly limited her movements, making getting up fromthe couch quite an adventure. "You're being trouble today, girl. Pull your shit together." She said, not caring that she was doing it out loud. It was about time. She went after him.

"With whom Mini was talking to, that I missed?" Liv asked, pointing to where Mini was seconds before.

"Her baby," Alex answered without raising his eyes from the book he was reading.

"WHAT?" Several voices shouted at the same time. Alex lowered the book.

"You can't tell me you didn't notice! She's been visibly pregnant for a while now! Right, Franky?"

Franky looked around, eyes wild. The gang stared at her and she shrugged.

"I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone."

"MINI IS **PREGNANT**?" Liv shouted again. "FUCK! I beat the shit out of her the other day."

"Yeah, cheers for that, she almost had a miscarriage." Franky said, waving it off like it wasn't important. "She's fine now. I think she's gonna tell him. Finally."

"Who's 'him'?" Nick asked, not following.

"Jesus, are you guys blind or something?" Alex interrupted, making Franky giggle. "I had it all figured out the moment I saw them."

"Ugh!" Rich suddenly said. "I knew he'd end up with something stupid like this. I fucking knew it!"

Liv's eyes sparkled.

"Oh, my God, I need to witness it!" she said, running out of the room. Everyone looked at each other for a second and ran after her.

"Guys? I don't get it," Nick said, trailing behind them.

-X-

"Alo! ALS! WAIT!" Mini shouted down the hallway, walking as fast as she could. "You can't run away from me forever, Farmboy. Alo, you're walking too fast! I can't run, just wait!"

"Why would I?" He shouted back, without bothering to look at her or stop.

"Because it's getting ridiculous the way you've been avoiding me? Because we really need to talk? Because I fucking love you!"

"You don't need to lie."

"I'm not**!**" She was practically jogging to catch up with him, her baby protesting until she had to stop, breathless, one hand on her knee, the other low in her belly. "Fuck, Alo, enough!"

This time, he turned around to face her. She stood still.

"Yes, Mini, enough. Fucking hell, I never asked for it, **you** came for me! You! In a towel at my bedroom door. I never asked for it to happen, I never even thought it could happen, not for real. It's your fault! What's so funny?"

They were really close nowand Mini was almost laughing. She gave him a long look.

"Gosh, you're hot."

It broke him and he smiled.

"It doesn't change anything," Alo said quickly and stepped back. "I thought you wanted a real conversation."

"Yeah, I got distracted. Als. No! Wait!" He hadstarted to walk away again and she followed him. "Look, I know it was me, of course I know. I'm an awful person for treat you so bad, yes. Alo… I'm coming for you again. It's real, okay? This is me, proper Mini, the way you love me the most, with heart and hands, begging you to believe that _I love you_." He stopped. "Please believe me."

Alo turned around and looked into her eyes.

"I'm waiting for the 'but'."

She shook her head no. "There's no 'but'. This is it. You, me and…"

"And…?" they both stepped toward each other.

"And yeah." She whispered and kissed him lightly.

"I doubt this was after 'and', but okay."

Mini laughed and they kissed again.

"Careful!She can go into premature labor by sucking face like this." Liv commented.

"This is weird." Nick said. "Isn't it?"

"Yes." The rest of the gang answered in unison.

"It's because you can't imagine how it was for _me_." Rich said, they looked at him and shrugged. "Anyway."

"You know, she actually can go into labor any moment." Franky commented. "This is the trickiest pregnancy I've ever seen and her doctor is always concerned about her. She shouldn't had drank and smoked and just… lived on the edge in the first three months the way she lived. Mini was very unstable those months."

"Yeah**,**" they whispered. Everyone was unstable. They looked at Mini and Alo again.

"Nah, she'll be fine." Franky finally said, and they nodded. "Let's get out of here."

"It's quite cute actually, I guess…" Liv was saying, but she was interrupted.

"SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK?" Alo yelled, hands up, eyes down. Mini's eyes were wide and scarred.

"Fuck." She mumbled, and then looked at him. "I forgot to tell you… I'm pregnant."

"WHAT?"

"But not for so long, the water has broken."

"YOU **FORGOT** TO TELL **ME** YOU HAVE A BABY READY TO GET OUT OF YOU?"

"Mini!" Franky ran for them, phone in ear, stopping careful in front of Mini. "How are you feeling, can you walk?"

"I can."

"Good. Alo, don't just stay there, do something! Your daughter is coming to the world. I'm calling my dads-DAD! Mini's into labor-ALO, MOVE! Alo's in shock, he just knew it."

"It hurts." Mini suddenly said and screamed. "FUCK! NOT COOL."

All of sudden, the gang were helping her to get to the van, telling her to breath**e**, to keep calm, to keep the baby inside her because the hospital was near.

"I can't drive." Alo announced.

"Why not?" Liv shouted.

"I can't **THINK**, how I am supposed to drive?"

"Give me the keys." Rich said, reaching for the van keys. "And put your shit together."

They all entered in the van, no one concerned thatthey still had class to attend.

"Drive carefully, Richard." Mini said harshly.

"Fuck you."

"Don't tell a pregnant woman into labor to fuck herself." She barked back and he made a sharp turn on purpose. "Alo, you need a real car."

"Don't start."

"She's actually right." Franky said, still on the phone.

Mini screamed again. "Why is she doing this to me? She's not ready yet!"

"How far along is she?" Alex asked.

"Seven." Franky answered upon Mini's screams. "Yes, that same hospital. I'm calling Eric…" she kept talking on the phone.

"…I noticed she had put on some weight, but I never thought…"

Everyone was talking at the same time. Franky sat in the passenger seat and made another call.

"YOU GUYS DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO BE YELLING, OKAY?" Mini screamed, louder than everyone. "I'M THE ONE WITH A BABY TRYING TO GET OUT TRHOUGH MY VAG!"

"EW!" They shouted, making disgusted faces.

"Hard to un-see, cheers." Rich said and Mini gave him the finger.

She leaned her head on the window, breathing slowly. The volume of the conversations had lowered. Alo's hands were on her stomach.

"It's finewhen she's not kicking. She's a good kicker," Mini said, putting her hand in his. "Especially when I'm around you, she'd never be quiet. I don't understand how such a fragile little thing can be so strong sometimes."

He smiled and kissed Mini gently. He could feel the baby moving but she wasn't kicking, really. His phone rang.

"ALOYSIUS CREEVEY!" The voice of his mom was so loud, everyone heard. "WHY DID I JUST GET A CALL FROM THE HEADMASTER TELLING ME YOU'RE SKIPPING CLASS?"

"Uh… mum? Maybe you'd like to meet me at the hospital?**" **Alo responded.

"WHY WOULD YOU BE AT THE HOSPITAL?"

"Because, um… I'm going to be a father."

-X-

When Mini opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Alo sitting on a rocking chair with a pink package in his arms. She breathed slowly, closing her eyes again just to feel the silence. Thank God for the quietness of hospitals. When she opened her eyes, Alo was looking at her and smiling.

"She looks like you. Big bright blue eyes. Thank God." He said, walking toward her.

Mini laughed. "Don't say that! I love your genes." He laughed along with her and sat by her side on a chair near the bed. "Were you crying, love?" she whispered, her hand on his face. Alo shrugged.

"You should've had told me. You should've had, like, punched me and made me listen to you. I'd never let you go through all that stuff by yourself."

"I know, but I was scared and… I don't know, I wanted you to be with me, I just didn't know how to bring you to me. Everything was so fucked up. Franky helped me a lot. She was golden."

"I heard."

The baby yawned and Mini held her hand. She immediately held Mini's finger.

"The doctor said it's a miracle how all right she is since she doesn't even need to be on devices or anything all the time."

"You named her…" she whispered, trying to read the baby's id strap. "C. G. Creevey."

"I did. Franky told me you hadn't chosen anything; you just really wanted my last name, so I thought, sincewe both have weird names, she deserve something exotic. Then I remembered that movie you love and said _why not?_ It's a really beautiful name and I think it matches you, and, you know, her. So yeah… Clementine Grace Creevey."

Mini's eyes immediately filled with tears and they both smiled.

"What did Rich say?"

"He hugged me. And cried!"

"No way! Oh my God, are you serious?"

"Serious. I didn't believe at first too. It was nice, the way they reacted. I think we're all cool now."

Alo passed the baby over to her, and Mini held Clementine carefully, still silent crying.

"I'm trying to figure out how I can love someone so much when I literally just met her." Alo said, running his fingers throughClem's orange hair.

"We're going to figure it out together, right?" Mini said, looking at him. He smiled and approached, kissing her softly.

"Hell yes."


End file.
